


One chance to make a first impression. Or maybe 100?

by holy3cake



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, ChalexWeek- Day 5 Soulmates, Cute, Groundhog Day, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: “No. I can’t be here again!” Alex screamed as he woke up for the seventh time, hearing the same words again.Alex is stuck in a time loop, every time he wakes up he relives the same day over and over. Why is this happening? Is there some way to stop it? Maybe, but he’ll have to live the same trivial day until he finds out! It could have something to do with his soulmate!
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	One chance to make a first impression. Or maybe 100?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canadian_31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/gifts).



> Hi everyone! I couldn’t do yesterday’s challenge as I was stuck again :( However I had a strange idea for today’s one, it’s kind of AU again, but it was all I could think about when I heard the theme! This also takes place in Season 4 when Alex rejects Charlie! Please enjoy, and I want to say I absolutely adore everyone’s submissions for Chalex week, everyone just has such incredible ideas! Kudos to you all! <3
> 
> This is also a gift for my amazing amazing bestie Canadian_31! If it wasn't for her wonderful support, I probably wouldn't be writing as much! She's so great, please give her some kudos too! She's a talented writer <3

8:AM _ : Buzz buzz. BUZZ BUZZ.  _

The clock buzzed angrily by Alex’s bedside, alerting him that it was now time to get up. As he stretched and yawned, he swung his legs over the bed and jumped down. He hit the stop button on his alarm and heard his mom’s words from downstairs. 

_ “ALEX! BREAKFAST IS READY! I MADE WAFFLES!” _

Alex rubbed his eyes and raised his eyebrow. His mom was usually at the hospital starting her shift by now, but nonetheless it was nice to wake up to her voice, and breakfast was ready for him. He sloped downstairs and smiled at his mom, who brought over some orange juice and waffles. 

“Mom? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” He asked, taking a bite of the waffle.

“Not today. I wanted to spend the morning with you. It’s been a year since….doesn’t matter.” Caroylnn shrugged and went to wash plates. Alex stared at her, confused. He was worried about his mom, but he had to meet Jessica at 9am for coffee. He finished his breakfast and smiled, giving his mom a quick hug. 

“Thanks for breakfast mom. I love you.” His mom kissed him on the cheek and he ran upstairs, dressing and brushing his teeth in a flash, before racing out of the house. He headed to Monet’s and saw Jessica in the window, stirring her hot chocolate impatiently. She saw Alex and smiled, pushing a latte towards him as he sat opposite. 

“Hey! You’re late.” Jessica complained. 

“It’s like 5 past 9, relax. Anyway, what was so urgent about today?” 

“Ummmm. Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Jessica smiled, causing Alex to frown again. 

“Okay with what?” Alex sipped his latte, staring at her in similar confusion. 

“Nothing! It’s cool. Ugh, Diego gave me such a big hickey last night.” Jessica rubbed her neck and groaned, whilst Alex smirked a little. 

“Gross. Anyway, how’s that going? I thought you were still holding out for Justin?” 

“No. Let’s not talk about my love life! Let’s talk about you. What are you going to do about Charlie?” 

“Oh shit. I’m supposed to be meeting him at the docks in a few hours.” Alex sighed and gulped down the rest of his drink. Jessica smiled at him, shaking her head slightly. 

“Alex. Don’t break his heart. He’s a sweet guy. Maybe give him a chance?” She said softly. The two of them spent the rest of the morning chatting about relationships, mostly about how their own had failed, but Jessica reassuring him that he would find happiness eventually. 

12:30PM came around fast, and Alex waved at Jessica as he left Monet’s. He stood by the railings at the docks, and heard the patter of footsteps walk up beside him. 

“So you told my mom you wanted to see me about homework? I doubt she bought that.” 

“Well, I didn’t tell her it was because you liked boys. Or at least sometimes. And you’re breaking my heart.” 

“I’m not breaking your heart.” 

“You definitely are.”

“Why? Why would you like someone like me?” 

“See, you go doing that self-depriciating thing.” 

“It’s deprecating.” 

“You do that _self-deprecating_ thing where you think it’s all about you. But what you’re saying is i’m dumb for liking you. You’re like questioning my taste, and the thing is I have excellent taste. 

“You’re very confident.” 

“I am very confident, and you know most people find that attractive.”

“Well, i’m suspicious of confident people. And i’m not a good person. I have a brain injury, and I've done terrible things. You have this like king of the world jock thing, so I'm never going to win an argument with you about why we shouldn’t be together, so you’re going to just have to take my word for it.” Alex sighed deeply and shook his head, turning away from Charlie. 

“I’m going to walk away now. Please don’t follow me.” He almost growled his last words, walking away from Charlie without a glance behind him. The younger boy sighed sadly and went to say something, but Alex had vanished before he could do anything. It was 2PM now, and Alex was heading home. As he stepped out into the road, his mind glossed over with his harsh last words to Charlie 

_ “Don’t follow me.”  _

Alex felt awful for rejecting Charlie so harshly, but he couldn’t think of a nice way to say he didn’t want to be with him. He didn’t want to be with him because he was confused, and as Charlie had said, he was calling him dumb for liking him. Alex wasn’t used to being pursued in this way, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. There was definitely some kind of attraction between them, but he wasn’t willing to find out what kind. At least, not yet. When he got home, he spent the rest of the day playing video games and chatting to his friends online. Eventually he drifted off into sleep, still holding his tv remote after putting on a lame movie. But he had the strangest dream, and when he woke up he soon understood why. 

8:AM _ : Buzz buzz. BUZZ BUZZ.  _

The alarm clock buzzed loudly again, startling Alex from his strange slumber. Yawning, he hit his clock and the buzzing ceased, for his mother to call out again. 

_ “ALEX! BREAKFAST IS READY! I MADE WAFFLES!”  _

“Again? Why is mom home? And what’s this sudden obsession with waffles?” Alex murmured to himself as he headed downstairs. Carolynn was carrying a plate of waffles and a glass of orange juice. 

“Mom? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” As soon as Alex spoke, he realized he’d asked this same question yesterday. He shook his head and tried to eat, but his mom’s next words only added more confusion. 

“Not today. I wanted to spend the morning with you. It’s been a year since….doesn’t matter.” She smiled weirdly, making Alex’s eyebrows twitch. 

“Didn’t you say that yesterday? Mom what’s going on?” Alex asked, whilst his mother returned the confusion. 

“Alex, are you okay? Have some water.” She poured a glass of water out and gave it to him, whilst he stared at the orange juice. There was a tension in the air. But he couldn’t quite understand what it was. His phone buzzed, and he saw a message from Jessica. 

“U-Um. I’m going out to see Jessica…” Alex ran out of the kitchen, and did his usual morning routine. But as he brushed his teeth he couldn’t help wonder what the hell was happening to him. Would his mom really be home twice in a row, when she had such a demanding job? And why did he receive another text from Jessica to meet for coffee again? Didn’t she have things to do? As he went out of the front door, he turned slightly to see his mom hunched over the table, on the phone. Not wanting to disturb her, he went to Monet’s and met Jessica. She was stirring her hot chocolate again, with the same frown. 

“You’re late!” She moaned. Alex checked the clock. 5 past 9. Exactly the same as yesterday. Ominous. 

“Jess? It’s only 5-.” As Alex spoke, he looked down as she pushed a latte towards him. Another latte. The same time. The same coffee shop. It was starting to scare him a little. Before Jessica spoke again, Alex interrupted her words. 

“Are you just about to say…...I just wanted to make sure you’re okay…” Alex said as Jessica literally spoke those words over his own. 

“Alex….that was really creepy! Are you like telepathic now? What am I thinking?!” Jessica stared at him, smirking. Alex stared hard at her, looking at her neck in particular. 

“You’re about to tell me about how Diego gave you such a big hickey last night….” He said without thinking, taking a drink. Jessica’s eyes widened and she dropped her hot chocolate. 

“No…..how the fuck could you possibly know that?! Alex you’re really scaring me now…” Jessica frowned at him, as he shook his head. 

“This can’t be happening. I did the exact same thing yesterday. I had breakfast with mom, I met you here….and we had hot chocolate and latte. That’s not strange, but my mom is never home that early, especially not every day! But there is one thing I know will tell me if this is the same day. Jess, have I broken up with Charlie yet?” He stared at her, whilst Jessica looked at him, still shocked. She shook her head. 

“No. You were meant to see him today….I think…..but are you serious?! You’re playing a trick on me, I know you are.” Jessica shuddered a little, drinking her hot chocolate. Alex sat with her until 12:30PM, wondering what would happen once he went to the docks again. Just as he thought, Charlie said the exact words as yesterday, but regardless of what day it was, Alex still rejected him. It was still just as hard to do, but this time Alex couldn’t stop thinking about the situation. When he went to sleep tonight, would he wake up the same way tomorrow? Why was his life a never-ending rejection? He thought about everything as he went to sleep that night, and more nightmares ensued as he slept. 

_ 8:AM: Buzz buzz. BUZZ BUZZ.  _

_ “ALEX! BREAKFAST IS READY! I MADE WAFFLES!” _

_ 9:05: Hey! You’re late! Ugh, Diego gave me such a big hickey last night! _

_ 12:30: See, you go doing that self-depriciating thing. _

A week passed, and every morning and day ended up following the same theme. Wake up, waffles. Go out, Jessica. Leave Monet’s, reject Charlie. Alex found himself screaming at the thought of waking up to another day of the same mindless conversation and pointless antics. He knew the conversations off by heart, and he felt immense guilt each time he had to reject the blue pleading eyes of Charlie. On the seventh day, he decided to try something new, but he wasn’t sure what would happen when he did. Biting into his waffle AGAIN, he turned to his mom and sighed softly. He didn’t ask her why she was home every morning now. 

“Mom? It’s the year anniversary of something today, isn’t it?” He asked curiously, as he’d not asked her before when she mentioned it. Carolyn froze for a moment, then let out a sad sigh. 

“I didn’t think you’d remember….” she sat beside him, stroking his arm. Alex frowned at her, as he still didn’t know what she was talking about. 

“U-Uh...i’m hardly likely to forget…” He said cautiously, trying to prompt her to say what was worrying her. 

“I cried all night….but thank god you’re safe now.” Carolyn hugged her son, and then Alex gulped waffle down as he suddenly remembered. 

_ It’s been a whole year since…..since I shot myself….. _

As the realization set in, Alex gasped. Maybe he was reliving this day because of its significance. But he still didn’t know what the end goal was, and he was desperate to end the day. Seeing that her son was lost in thought, she kissed his cheek. 

“Hey, it’s not just a year since..that. It’s a full moon tonight, it’s supposed to be the most magical one in years. You know, I read those magazines you hate.” she smiled softly and patted his shoulder. Alex looked at her, he did hate the supernatural magazines his mom bought, but now he needed advice. 

“Why is it so magical?” 

“It’s supposed to be the night that two soulmates declare their love! But it’s rumoured that if these soulmates don’t connect tonight, they’ll be doomed to relive the same day for the rest of their lives until they realize!” Carolyn smiled, unaware that she’d given Alex the most important advice ever. Alex jumped up and hugged her tightly, grinning. 

“I love you mom! Thank you!” He beamed and left to do his usual routine, but he had an idea in mind. After his usual coffee meeting with Jessica, he met Charlie in the usual place at the docks. But after Charlie had said Alex was breaking his heart, he changed tactics. 

“I’m breaking your heart?” 

“Yes.” 

“But why? Do you actually like me? I think you’re confident enough to tell me.” 

“Of course I like you. Alex….you’re perfect. You kissed me back…..and I thought that….there was a connection…” 

“Like…..fate?” 

“Yes!” 

“I don’t believe in fate. Well, normally I don’t. But can I share a secret with you?” Alex looked at him, wondering if this was the cure to end the day, once and for all. Charlie looked surprised as Alex pulled him away from the docks and to the park, sitting on a bench beside him. 

“I don’t believe in fate. But, I've relieved the same day for a week now, and every time I reject you, I feel like shit. I wasn’t even sure why, at first. But then it hit me. I shot myself in the head, a year ago today.” Alex said, staring at the grass. Charlie bit his lip, and he had to stop himself tearing up. 

“Alex I….I didn’t know. I’m sorry. But you said...you keep reliving the same day? Like that movie?” 

“Mm! But I wasn’t sure what I needed to do to keep the world moving. Then my mom said something. She said, today is supposed to be the day that two soulmates meet. And if they don’t, the world will stop.” He smiled softly, whilst Charlie edged a little closer. 

“So, you need an anchor? To stop reliving the same moment over and over?” 

“I think I need to confess how I feel. Stop the guilt, and admit something to myself. Charlie, i’m not confident. But I think….I think I need to do this. For me, but also for you.” He turned to Charlie and took his hand, looking straight into his beautiful blue eyes. 

“Charles Hayden Brixton St George, I like you. I really do. You’re confident, and you’re so sweet. As much as I want to fight against it, I can’t! And I don’t think the universe wants me to. I just…..I’m sorry that I can’t just say it like you. Will you be slow with me, and trust that I really do like you?” Alex said sincerely, staring right into his eyes. Charlie smiled widely, squeezing his hand. 

“I’m confident enough to be okay with that. And we’ll take things as slow as you want, Alex. If the universe is telling you that we’re meant to be together, that’s good enough for me. I really like you Alex, and I'm glad you told me.” He beamed at him, resting his forehead on his. Alex blushed lightly, and gave him a shy kiss on the lips. 

That night, Alex and Charlie laid in the grass and watched the full moon appear in all it’s glowing glory. Carolyn’s words made Alex chuckle a little as he remembered them, but he crawled into Charlie’s arms and closed his eyes under the beautiful night sky. Charlie stroked his back and kissed his head, smiling as he heard Alex snoring gently. They slept under the stars, and Alex smiled even more in the morning, when he awoke in Charlie’s arms still. 

_ I guess mom was right…..I may have found my soulmate.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Was that okay? I'm trying hard but recently I feel my fanfics are not good, but maybe i'm just weird! Please leave a kudos or a comment, I love them!


End file.
